


Those Strange Moments

by SpaceCrap



Category: Hayley Williams and Taylor York, Hayley Williams x Taylor York, Haylor - Fandom, Paramore, Tayley - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrap/pseuds/SpaceCrap
Summary: Hayley's going through her hard times, and being a witness to them sucks for Taylor now that they're touring around the country together in a bus and even having beds just beside each other. What strange moments will it take for two people to become closer than best friends? What denial comes with it?





	Those Strange Moments

_'Taylor'_

         Heavily asleep, but a little sound whispering his name is trying to wake him up. He has to wake up, this call is something he knew he should answer and he did. Tired bloodshot eyes fluttered open to fixate on a pale face just across him in a dimly lit room. A pale face and hair he has come to remember, it was really beautiful after all. It was really beautiful that it will stay in one's mind whenever, asleep or not.  _'What? What time is it?'_ He wiped his eyes so that he could see his phone on top of the little table beside his bed, together with a little nightlight he never even knew was lit and there. Picking up his phone when her hand held it back down.  _Hayley._ _'Hey, what's.. is there something wrong?'_ Hayley was looking at him at a time he doesn't even know if appropriate. He sneaked a peek on his phone,  _2:27.._ that is strange, and he looked up to see her, this time his eyes has finally adjusted and can clearly see the face of the woman lying on her own bed beside the table. With the little nightlight he can clearly see that she was troubled, her eyebrows furrowed with a slightly ajar lips.  _'I'm sorry I woke you up, I just.. I still can't get my sleep for today. I don't even know why I woke you up.'_ removing her hand from his and turning her head to face the ceiling. He can't sleep now, he has to be awake to know what's bothering her and be a company.  _'What is it? Is it the nightlight?'_ Jokingly, to lift up a dreary sleepy mood.  _'No it's not- I think I just needed some reality check or something.. you can go back to sleep though, we still have to reach Montana by tomorrow'_ Hayley looked at him to smile. Taylor smirked and laid on his stomach, still facing her,  _'You can't do that.'_ Hayley looked at him to see his smirk turned to a grin.  _'You can't just wake me up and make me go back to sleep like that-' 'Of course I can'_ she laughed,  _'But seriously, you should sleep.'_ She turned to her side to face him,  _'I'm sorry for waking you up'_ She was smiling but Taylor sighed, not approving of her statement,  _'Tell me you're okay.'_ Taylor assured,  _'I'm not- But it shouldn't trouble you, I'll be fine. I know it because you guys are there'_ She nodded. Taylor knew she's a tough one, but she has her points of doubt. And when these points of doubt hits her, they both know what comes along with it, as well as the salty tears.  _'You know I'm always here. I know you'd go by that, these times are not very nice to you lately- but I'll be here.'_ And that was what she wanted to hear upon waking him up with his name, the comfort of his presence. Strangely enough the hotel per room only had two beds, the other band members stayed on different rooms. It was strange.. but it felt right, she thought- It was. She shut her eyes, seeing as a last visual what she wanted to see, her best friend.  _Her best friend._

         Taylor smiled now that Hayley finally closed her eyes. He reached out his hand to gently pat her head, but once his hand finally landed on her head though, it's as if he felt the need to smoothly run it down to her cheeks. Thinking out loud is real, and he just randomly did what he ought to think at that time, and quickly removed his hand, realizing what he did. A heart pumped a beat at that moment. Possibly his, possibly hers- Possibly both. 

 

          Next morning was no different. Even though last to serve the rightful needed sleep for a good waking time early, Hayley managed to be earlier than him. Too early to be exact, it was somewhere six a.m. And they're not going to be leaving 'til an hour to get dressed and get to another city and stay in another hotel for a short show and make their leave again. Before getting off her bed though she looked at him. She paid attention to his face. Since before she knew the guy had an attractive face, but the information is just strolling around her head first thing in the morning, she didn't think of it as somewhat a bad thing, she even smiled at the thought. And likely true that prying eyes can wake someone up- it woke Taylor with a strange sight.  _'Too much nice sleep- what's wrong with you?'_ He asked,  _'Well, it's that- we're.. late and they're already up and running'_ To watch in humor of him getting up from his bed and removing the covers- kind of a bad idea for different sexes in a room- in a morning. Since it's a random reflex that the male sex carry once they wake up- a boner, it's not an always thing but it's a natural. At random. She looked away and stood up,  _'Too much nice sleep for you too- I was kidding, it's six a.m. and It's not really my intention to wake you up-'_ Taylor stood up without knowing her worry, he scratched his locks of curls and went towards their place for clothing- where she seemingly pretended to get her clothes to get out of the vicinity of sight. Behind her was the walking Taylor and she skipped away,  _'What?'_ And she grinned with unsure eyebrows, and pointed downwards. He couldn't understand at first, so he did looked down,  _'Oh... OH-'_ Hiding away the crotch with the shirt he took from his clothes scratching it off as a laughable matter and shared a laugh. 

           _'I'm never sharing a room with you ever again'_  She chuckled and sighed,  _'You'll regret that'_ He answered and the two caught their eyes in a lock- Abruptly she looked down to figure out what to say next, it was getting kind of strange after all. Luckily the room echoed with knocks, followed by the opening of the door just beside the hall they're standing on,  _' 'See you're up, 20 minutes- you guys might as well share the shower'_ Zac snickered, quickly leaving.  _'You first?'_ Taylor turned to Hayley, and she smiled while nodding yes. 

 

          **' _ **F** or all I know- the best is over and the worst is yet to come. Is it enough?'_**

While on show, Hayley shined as always. She did her little dances and interacted with the fans as well as with the band members- as well as with Taylor. He always liked watching her like this, it's godly how she can manage off wearing upbeat into her personality once in the platform- and it never fails to amaze him. Ever since they met and him officially becoming a member of Paramore in 2009, he always admired Hayley. It's something he can't deny, and is open about it because she's his very good friend. And they've been stuck with each other for so long, both became apparent in each other's lives. One can even say they've relied their trusts so much during those years of those life's ups, downs and loops. Taylor bit his lip and smiled while playing his guitar amidst the riffs in  _Told you so._

           Everyone knew of the sad splitting with Chad. It isn't one to talk about, but it is the sad truth. And Taylor knew it was one of those downs that are causing those strange moments between them, nothing more than a heat of the moment. Or so he just wants to consider it that and nothing more. Something to happen between them is a lost cause. A hypothesis formed and exists only in Paramore's fans' creativity and seeking of romanticism within these people that are staying together. Only within fans right? Or just another denial? He always ruled out the probability of him and Hayley plus having the thought in an inappropriate timing to think about. He loves her though, that one fact is apparent. To rule it out as romantic? That's something only his kept desires can wish of. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments so I would know what you think!


End file.
